Any Other Way
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Jay wouldn't have it any other way with Zane... TechnoShipping.


"It is your birthday today, correct?" Voiced Zane as he stared at Jay curiously, who froze as he picked up the laundry basket. It was his turn after all. The blue ninja didn't want to seem like some big bragger and flaunt around personal affairs much, so the whole idea of his birthday was kept silent, especially from the blond who would likely try and make the day over the top without realizing it. Knowing loud-mouthed Kai… the red ninja must have said something.

The electric-wielder dropped the basket onto the creaky couch and shrugged, "Yeah, but who cares? Just another year older, you know?"

This earned a look of shock from the white-adorned ninja as he put his arm through Jay's and led them out of the house. It was strange that this would suddenly occur since there wasn't much spontaneous behavior from the other at all. They seemed to slow down as Zane looked around, them brought a few fingers to his mouth and blew them in a whistle. It was silent until the grey-white dragon flew down and landed in the street, thankfully no passer-bys or cars were around at this morning hour and the blue ninja was led to get up onto the large beast's neck while the blond came up behind and grabbed the reins through the other's arms and held onto Jay slightly as he moved the reins slightly to get the creature's abandoned attention.

"Wait where are we going?" The boy called over the sound of the dragon taking off, but the answer was lost over the rushing wind going through and past them. Looking back, the brunet noticed the usually well-kempt seemingly slicked back hair was slightly blowing back from the force that was endured while riding the majestic dragon. It happily bellowed and looped freely around a larger building, blowing ice enough to freeze a cracking spot on the side, probably saving a ton of money for the unknowing staff of the certain architecture. Even Zane's dragon was too kind sometimes, which made the creative mind of the darker-haired to think up if the mythical beast was in fact a robotic figure as well. Doubtful, but fun to think of when you weren't really up for talking at such altitudes that switched every so often as they starting going through a few mountain plains.

Soon they were over a large body of water, and the dragon slowly made its way down and slowed enough to take a moment to drink along the way, Zane quickly taking the opportunity to announce they were getting really close. Then the next land mass was snow-covered and familiar, causing a shocked expression, but the huge and the gangly and lithe awkward beasts were no longer around it seemed. Almost deserted, besides the wildlife moving through. The pale dragon noticed an open patch of snowy fields a bit away from the trees, landing with ease, but still shaking the grounds below.

The older got up and slid off the beast first, then held out helping arms to the unsure younger teenager. It took a deep breath, but he quickly jumped and landed on top of the android, not used to such of smooth surfaced dragon for sure. Instead of complaining or wincing, his boyfriend got up with ease and made sure Jay did as well.

"Come, we must celebrate," grinned Zane as he grasped the human hand with his now heating own. The blue ninja was led to the special tree and watched as the opposing boy fumbled to grasp at the give to open the makeshift door to go in. As he succeeded, a bird's screech filled the air as a brown hawk swooped down on to the blonde's shoulder with grace and cried out again as he noticed the former home was opening again as flew right inside. The automaton bird seemed to lead the way as Zane pressed a switch to turn on the light.

Jay quickly sprinted down the spiral staircase as he noticed little figurines sitting together on the long desk, trying to see what they were. He didn't wait like he supposed to by patient and pleasant nature and picked them up. Each was a different version of him, but as a smaller doll-like figure. He was in awe at how detailed the were getting and barely heard the other come up behind him quietly, and spoke gently, "I was not sure what you wanted, but you seemed to like figurines so I decided to make some realistic dolls of you for fun, but I wasn't sure which of the styles you would have preferred. Though I will go get or make you whatever you want, Jay."

The styles were a bit different; the one in his left hand had on a vibrant darker blue ninja kimono that felt like silk and piercing hazel eyes made from blown glass by the looks of it, but they were so deep and detailed it made up for the fact the rest of the figure's body could not be shown, but the one in his right hand was a more casual Jay with his usual hair-style when he went on a date and a slight v-neck shirt with dark denim jeans and converses with electric blue laces. What Jay wore on their first date, making the boy realize how good the android's memory was. Then he noticed the odd and flirtatious smile and wink that the doll was put it, making the original blush with embarrassment. "I don't really know what to say," he claimed breathlessly at last, still glancing between the beautiful copies.

"I cannot tell between vocal tones," reminded the robotic humanoid with dread building up inside him, the hawk on his shoulder nuzzled the cheek as if to comfort.

Jay shook his head still in shock, "Right," voiced the blue ninja stupidly, "But I do love this," reassured the younger and he noticed how it was soft and realistic hair they had, not plastic like most dolls seemed to be made with. It was a well-kept secret that this 'nindroid' adored making and sighting dolls, contrasting on his identity of robotics. Especially since none of his dolls ever had anything electronic about them. 'Just simple imagination would make anything come to life,' he remembered when Zane told him this awhile back. "Wait, why did we have to come all the way here for this?" He spun around and questioned, quirking his split brow.

"Because I know how much you enjoy isolated place, since you are not much of a people person at times," Tried the ice ninja thoughtfully, "I also found that working here is very calming and I know my dragon will not leave here without me and my dolls get peace and quiet, much like my hawk." The electronic nuzzled into the blond, and then took flight back out the door randomly. "I already informed the others of our whereabouts and that it would be nice for us to have alone time like you have been hinting at."

Jay sighed happily and threw his arms around the taller, careful not to drop the dolls and muttered, "You're finally catching on," grinning stupidly at how lucky he was in the end.

Zane blinked and glanced over as he hugged back firmly and swayed them slightly, "What?"

"Nothing," the lightning ninja replied innocently quickly, then let go to finally have his turn of leading around the other boy, "Though I hope you're okay with me discovering all your mysterious secrets out here," he teased lightly.

"What?" 'So close, yet so far,' thought Jay as his boyfriend tilted his head in confusion, 'yet, I wouldn't have it any other way.'


End file.
